Cobardía
by Angel of broken wings
Summary: El dolor ajeno es siempre propio. Jamás huyas de un amor que se ha transformado en zahir para olvidarlo, sólo lograrás darle fuerza. Nunca intentes odiar a quien más quieres, le amarás más. Nunca temas amar, o el amor te matará. [Shonen ai] [YxK]


**¡Hola! Este es mi tercer fic, aunque he escrito otro tipo de cosas antes, mas he notado que en los otros dos no se me ha dejado ningún review, (aparte del tuyo, querida amiga mía) lo cual, siendo sinceros, me deprimió… es decir, subo esto con la esperanza de que otras personas que no sean mis amigos lean mis historias, y no tener nada me da la impresión de que nadie las lee… este es mi último intento en esta página, es una historia que tengo la duda si continuar o dejarla así. Bien… ahora, Carmen, mi niña hermosa!!! Gracias, amiga. Y volviendo al soneto… o bien, no, no lo publicaré, es una de las mejores cosas que he escrito y por lo mismo es para mí. Ahora bien, sé que mis otras historias no son exactamente buenas y que se salen de mi estilo, pero creo que esta mejoró un poco, con lo cual tampoco quiero decir que esperes gran cosa, es algo que me tomó cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que no es mi mejor historia ni remotamente. Bien, te quiero!! **

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket no me pertenece, ni hago esto con fin alguno de lucro. **

**Ahora, aclaro es un fic Shonen ai, o sea, ChicoxChico si no te gusta, no lo leas y evítame la pena de mandarte al demonio. **

_**Cobardía. **_

Un chico de ojos que brillaban al sol como la sangre misma miraba el bosque que se extendía a sus pies, el ocaso venía aproximándose, los rayos del moribundo sol comenzaban a menguar, y él planeaba quedarse allí hasta que la luna alcanzara el punto más alto en el cielo de un azul profundo.

La bóveda celeste estaba tiñéndose poco a poco de unos tonos rojizos, mientras la mirada de granada vagaba tranquilamente por el lugar, al tiempo que su dueño se perdía entre sus pensamientos, ocupando su mente en una sola persona, bella imagen de deseos siempre reprimidos y negados, cuyo encanto la convertía, sin que la víctima se diera siquiera cuenta, en la más poderosa, seductora, adictiva, sensual sensación. En los pensamientos silenciosos de un ser atormentado pasaban los minutos taciturnos y casi imperceptibles, completamente ajenos para quien en aquél momento había olvidado la noción del tiempo, y es que ¿Qué es el tiempo sino una idea que crea el hombre en su conciencia, para sentir que su paso en este mundo no ha sido en vano¿Qué es el tiempo sino nada cuando pasa indiferente al hombre¿Qué son los minutos sino banalidad?

Así pues, para quien el tiempo y el entorno habían dejado de existir, pues estaban evidentemente lejanos a su mundo interno, en donde podía dejar a sus pensamientos vivir libres, la casi imperceptible y fragante esencia que trajo consigo el viento, a modo de sutil caricia, pasó prácticamente inadvertida, sin sacarle de su diurna ensoñación, metiéndole incluso un poco más.

Pero que a una persona el tiempo pasara indiferente, no significa que éste se haya detenido. La realidad de uno no es la realidad de todos, y el día seguía su curso, también ajeno al adolescente ensimismado sentado en un tejado, ajeno realmente a todo, como ajenos somos nosotros a los demás. El mundo nunca se ha detenido cuando alguien cae o decide claudicar, cuando alguien descansa o se para, es un río que siempre fluye, siguiendo imperturbable su curso, aún cuando nosotros caigamos a mitad de la carrera. El tiempo sigue, muchos continúan, muchos mueren, pero la vida no cambia... aquella casa en el medio del bosque era un ejemplo, pues aún cuando uno de sus habitantes haya decidido detenerse un momento, la vida de los demás continuaba. Por lo tanto, no se había metido aún el sol cuando un delgado cuerpo pálido y frágil salió de la casa, y se sentó en el pasto, mirando ausente y pensativo hacia el cielo; pareciese que la mayor congoja atormentaba el dulce y tierno corazón de niño, pues en la mirada cristalina una sombra se agazapaba, nublando un poco la claridad de la generalmente decidida expresión, formando enfurecidas e invisibles tormentas en la profundidad del alma.

La silueta del melancólico ente estaba hecha de formas amables y delicadas, no muy definidas, como si su perfil estuviese difuminado con el ambiente, su rostro era suave y dulce, generalmente lleno de una expresión de fría amabilidad, mas hoy llevaba una especie de tristeza escondida, que enturbiaba la claridad que da en sí el hecho de poder entender lo que se siente, daba la impresión para cualquier observador experimentado que la joven mente estaba confundida, triste, mancillada por dudas intermitentes que se negaban a desaparecer.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si con ese movimiento pudiera alejar las lacerantes preguntas, después de eso, el delgado cuerpo se movió, apoyando la cabeza entre las tersas manos, y dejando que algunos sedosos mechones un poco largos, le cayeron por los lados de la cara, enmarcando las profundas amatistas, que con el reflejo sanguíneo del sol conjunto a la expresión de inacabable melancolía, adquirían una belleza tan mítica y fabulosa que difícilmente se podía creer humana, casi imposiblemente terrenal. La delicadeza y elegancia en los movimientos y el aura que emanaban de aquél ente hacían que a cualquier incauto observador que centrara su mirada en él le pareciera indudable que aquél chico sentado en el césped con su cabeza apoyada abandonadamente sobre sus manos, era un ángel, un ángel venido del cielo, porque sólo en el cielo puede existir tal grandeza.

Su belleza se acentuaba con la luz rojiza del sol que le bañaba. Era hermoso, la delicadeza y fragilidad contrastaban tremendamente con el virtual encanto del muchacho que se encontraba en el tejado: robusto, un poco rudo y tosco, pero simplemente atractivo, los ojos de un rojo apasionado y peligroso le conferían un toque encantador, un atractivo sensual y voluptuoso, la piel bronceada que se pegaba a los bien definidos músculos le daban un toque arrebatadoramente masculino, mientras que el cabello, de un tono no muy común brillaba fuertemente, despidiendo cegadores reflejos, era también él sumamente hermoso y atractivo, encantador sin duda alguna, carnal y voluptuoso. En su cara la melancolía estaba expresada, pero no con la pasividad que tenía el otro, sino más bien con cierto toque de violencia y arrebato, mucho más propios éstos del joven al que representaban. Sí, realmente era hermoso, lleno de un sutil hechizo exótico y adictivo. La virilidad de éste último contrastaba con el semblante femenino y delicado del otro, un ángel celestial que desprendía un tenue haz de luz y un caballero bronceado de fornida apariencia cuya rudeza no intervenían con su sensualidad. Era ése el contraste entre la ternura y la pasión, la candidez y el deseo, la nieve y el fuego conviviendo, sin llegar apenas a tocarse, sin destruirse a pesar de la cercanía mutua.

Asímismo, un idéntico sentimiento estaba presente en ambas expresiones, pero de manera totalmente diferente, pues mientras en uno había rudeza y arrebato, apasionamiento intenso, en el otro la fría tristeza dominaba, con cierta elegancia incluso, una manera sutil de quejarse, una suave melodía hecha con húmedas y saladas notas.

Eran dos personas muy distintas, uno era completamente de fuego, de apasionada y carnal vivacidad, peligroso e irreverente, indomable. El otro era de nieve, como su nombre lo decía. Silencioso, aompañado siempre de una fría amabilidad, elegancia y delicadeza conjuntas, pero también letal. Eran maneras diferentes de ser iguales, ambos estaban colmados de sensibilidad, uno en su manera de acción, rápida y visible, el otro con sutileza fugaz y efectiva.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, donde las formas son palpables, -pues para nosotros, que somos personas sin mucha sensibilidad, que han olvidado que en el alma hay un mundo más importante que el que nos rodea aquí, que hemos olvidado nuestro muno interno, ése es el mundo real. El mundo real es el que todos ven de una manera _casi _igual- un adolescente de ojos carmesí se sobresaltó al ver en aquél lugar a un chico cuyo cabello destellaba cual plata derretida, y, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no haber notado antes la presencia del intruso en el lugar, enfocó en el ratón de nieve sus sanguíneas orbes, intentando que de su rostro desapareciera la evidente melancolía y recobrar así una expresión de permanente desafío y desagrado, mas a la vez notó que aparentemente el albo tampoco había notado su presencia, o al menos no parecía importarle mucho. Mal pensamiento, pues en algún lugar de la felina alma, una extraña punzada apareció. Así bien, el gato terminó por decidir que simplemente el albo no había notado su presencia, y redirigió hacia el su mirada.

Los rubíes se centraron un largo rato en las manos, la faz, el semblante, la delicada nariz, los delgados labios, los enormes ojos tristes, el cabello sedoso que brillaba a los últimos rayos del convaleciente sol. Lo recorrió tantas veces que memorizó el cuerpecito, y cerró sus ojos, entregándose a un sueño en el cual la primaveral cara le sonreía, provocando que en su corazón los latidos se incrementaran y en el alma se amarrara un nudo, que se hizo al entender que, después de todo, sólo era un sueño irrealizable y celosamente guardado, por mucho que su realización se deseara. Pero él sabía que desear el cariño del ratón era un gran pecado a los ojos de su celoso Dios, pues, después de todo, debía ser una abominación inaceptable.

No podía simplemente ser, el gato y la rata estaban predestinados desde mucho antes de nacer a odiarse mutuamente, porque así había pasado con sus antepasados… a fin de cuentas, era una tradición y¿Quién era él para romper las tradiciones? Ellas estaban allí mucho antes de que él llegara, y estarán allí después de que él se vaya, porque las tradiciones están arraigadas fuertemente en el corazón y en la conciencia, y son más fuertes que la voluntad en la mayoría de los casos. Entonces¿Cómo podía él siquiera atreverse a soñar con el amor del único ser en este mundo que le estaba _totalmente_ prohibido¿Cómo y cuándo se enamoró él del más bello y celosamente cuidado de los ángeles del Dios más cruel de cuya existencia la humanidad haya tenido conciencia? Jamás debió pasar, y él lo sabía. Jamás debió enamorarse y apasionarse de quien desde siempre debió ser la persona que más tenía que odiar. Pero las cosas no estaban realmente tan mal, pues una parte de él realmente odiaba a Yuki. Una parte de él odiaba a Yuki por odiarle ¿Cómo podía aquél ser maravilloso odiarle¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que moría de dolor cada vez que su mirada se centraba en él con desprecio¡Jamás podría perdonarle! Aunque, había que admitir que aquél juego de odio él mismo lo había empezado hacía mucho, cuando horrorizado notó que después de todo, no podía despreciar a la rata… es decir, que no se culpe a nadie, porque ¿Qué tipo de humano abominable podía odiar a alguien capaz de sonreír de esa manera, de la manera en la que él lo hacía? Oh, bien, se suponía que él. _Él_ tenía que odiarle, porque como Dios había dicho una vez, _la rata tiene la culpa de las desgracias del gato_.

En su niñez, Kyou jamás comprendió a qué se refería su Dios cuando dijo aquéllo, hasta aquél día. La rata verdaderamente tenía la culpa de las desgracias del gato ¿Cómo podía él, Kyou, resistirse al hechizante atractivo de la persona más hermosa de este universo¡Por supuesto que Yuki tenía la culpa! Él tenía la culpa por ser tan endemoniadamente irresistible. ¡Oh, Dios, no lo culpes¡Es culpa del ratón¿Qué no lo ves?

En eso estaba el gato, apasionándose cada vez más en sus argumentos que comenzaban a convencerle, sólo para después maldecirse a sí mismo por su propia debilidad, como tantas veces antes había pasado, cuando el viento que soplaba suavemente, llevó hasta un extasiado joven la suave y embriagante fragancia que inmediatamente surtió su fatal efecto, comenzando a dominar sus sentidos. El corazón del apasionado joven latía rápidamente y en su estómago miles de mariposas revoloteaban... es curioso como una sola persona puede pronto convertirse en la mayor obsesión, como una fragancia domina y quema, como un sentimiento amado y odiado comenzaba a correr por sus venas y a impregnarle del cálido perfume del ratón albino que inconsciente a lo que su persona despertaba en otro, se encontraba ensimismado con sus propias y agobiantes preocupaciones. Tomó entonces su cara entre sus manos, escondiéndola, y permitió que unos cuantos mechones de suave cabello le cayeran, cubriéndole. No estaba llorando, sólo desesperado. Él ya no podía llorar, porque sus ojos estaban secos, secos de haber llorado tanto. Kyou entonces parpadeó un poco, y regresó su profunda mirada al albo. Se preguntó qué le acongojaba, y rápidamente sintió que en sus orbes carmesíes había agua salada pero contenida que pugnaba por salir. No era la primera vez que veía en el ratón tal pena. No, habían sido muchas veces ya. Los ojos del albo habían derramado muchas, muchísimas lágrimas a lo largo de su vida, él lo sabía, lo sabía porque cuando el ratoncito creía estar solo siempre había alguien que le miraba con atención, cuidando eterna y protectoramente de quien creía indefenso, y que sin embargo había demostrado en continuas ocasiones ser mucho más fuerte que él, en todos los sentidos.

Él había visto muchas veces senderos de amargura correr a través de las pálidas mejillas, y en cada una de éstas muestras de dolor y desesperación había sufrido tanto ahí, inmóvil, como sufría el dueño al derramarlas. En cada lágrima derramada el chico de fuego había pasado la tortura de ver en silencio e impotente lo que más se quiere morir lentamente de pena, porque no hay dolor más grande que el de ver a quien más quieres sufrir sin poder hacer nada... pero jamás pudo acercarse a reconfortarlo, temiendo que en la cercanía del lloroso chiquillo pudiese perder su tan trabajada máscara de desinterés, y terminar por admitir que después de todo, no le odiaba tanto. Oh, eso le aterrorizaba… le aterrorizaba tanto pensar que por quien se moría no sintiera lo mismo, y lo terminara despreciando que también de los ojos del otro niño comenzaban a caer amargas lágrimas. El gato siempre había temido el desprecio de quien más quería, porque sabía también que debían adiarse… como había dicho su Dios.

Tantas veces había temido perder al ángel que nunca tuvo que creía que iba a enloquecer, temía también por la cordura del otro, pero el albino era fuerte, muy, muy fuerte. Yuki siempre había sacado fuerza de su flaqueza, creído a pesar de que todos se rendían, sufrido cuando todos reían, soportado a un Dios rencoroso y cruel que estaba perdidamente enamorado del más bello de sus ángeles. Había soportado unas manos extrañas recorrer su inmaculado e inexperto cuerpo, sus labios fueron sangrados por otros hambrientos. Su libertad fue encerrada en una jaula de celos inmensos, de celos cuando el Dios sentía que alguien más podría tener el cariño de su querido y obligado amante. De su amado niño.

Dios también amaba al ratón, en su modo cruel y posesivo. También Dios temía perderlo, entonces lo alejó de todos, porque cuando temes que los demás tomen lo que te es más preciado entonces lo escondes y lo niegas, para protegerlo. Dios escondió a su joven amante, y, aterrorizado de que el ángel abriera sus alas y se fuera muy, muy lejos de él, le arrancó las esperanzas y le dijo las palabras más crueles, para que no quisiera irse jamás. Cuando temes que algo que se vaya de tu lado, te aseguras de que _sepa_ que en _ningún otro_ lugar lo querrán como_ tú_ lo quieres. Aquél ser superior y omnipotente también tenía miedo de perderlo, lo tomó a la fuerza, lo encerró y lo torturó, para que a nadie le quedara ninguna duda de que el ángel más sublime era suyo, _solamente suyo_. Pasó sus manos por el joven cuerpo y lo poseyó, para que también el ángel supiera que tenía dueño. Pero Dios quería dejar su marca.

El ángel lloró mucho en su sufrimiento, sin entender jamás cómo alguien que decía amarlo podía lastimarlo así, y suplicó, pero eso hizo que Dios ahora supiera con completa certeza que en la mente de su niño sólo existía él, entonces se encargó de que siempre fuese así. Después de todo, siempre lastimas más y más profundo a quien te es más querido.

El gato siempre supo todo eso, pero jamás pudo luchar por la felicidad de lo más preciado que tenía, tal vez porque no lo tenía. Un simple súbdito del rey de su familia y dueño se su propia vida no podía enfrentarse a quien es por mucho más poderoso, aún cuando quisiera con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo. Hasta él, el enamorado, sabía que su amado tenía un dueño, y eso lastimó mucho, mucho.

Fue así como cuando el ángel de alas rotas más lo necesitaba él huyó lejos, muy lejos, intentando olvidar la mirada triste y las lágrimas que ahogaban de dolor su propia alma. Intentando olvidar que él mismo amaba al ángel celestial cuya belleza innata y eterna había sido también un pecado y milagro, y tendría que pagar por eso.

Él había huido del ángel sabiendo que sería su condena perpetua de sufrimiento, que lo iba a encadenar de porvida a un amor imposible, sabiendo que aquel ángel encantador sería su perdición y se convertiría en su mayor obsesión, pues así entendió que el celestial ser jamás sería suyo...

...Por mucho que quisiera que eso no fuera así, tenía que admitir y ver que el ángel era un ángel, un ángel que sólo podía estar con Dios, y jamás con el humano, al menos no con la clase de humano que era él, mucho más monstruo que hombre.

Él sabía que el ángel estaba muy alto, muy por encima de su cabeza, en algún sitio a donde sus manos jamás llegarían, por mucho que las alzara. ¡Oh, cómo lastimaba la rendición a su corazón! Pero un humano jamás podría enfrentarse a un Dios, y aquello hubiera sido una pelea con el más cruel de los Dioses…

Entonces, no pudiendo soportar ni la tristeza de su ángel, ni su propia impotencia, huyó hasta donde el viento no llevaba la esencia perturbadora y adictiva del ratón de nieve, en donde él podría, por fin, olvidar al albo. Lástima que el joven caballero jamás entendió que quien se aleja de su zahir para olvidarlo, termina por hacerlo mucho, mucho más fuerte.

Mas él se alejó del ángel que pidió su ayuda, se alejó del amor que le estaba negado, dejando atrás su razón de vivir.

Se fue para olvidar las lágrimas que eran de otro y que inundaban su alma, se alejó para desterrar de su pecho el amor más inmenso que haya existido, se alejó al admitir que el ángel que amaba era imposible para él, se alejó porque sabía que aquél que le había robado el corazón y sueños estaba muy, muy lejos de su realidad.

Así bien, permaneció allá, donde el viento no le contaba de su amor, allá donde la luna no le recordaba la más preciosa cara, permaneció allí hasta cuando sintió que el recuerdo de un pasado amor no le perturbaría más, que sus labios no ansiaban más posarse sobre los otros, cuando sus antiguos desvelos, compañeros siempre fieles, se alejaron, cuando se sintió dueño de su corazón, cuando en su mente dejó de ver al ángel como ángel y le vio humanizado al fin, regresó. Regresó cuando se sintió firme y capaz de poseer lo que fuera que deseara, hasta al inalcanzable ente divino.

Regresó entonces el caballero de brillante armadura al único lugar donde cielo e infierno se podían juntar. Al lugar donde su mayor y más preciado cielo anhelado, su paraíso, había convertido su vida en el fuego ardiente mismo. Regresó ahora porque se sentía libre de su zahir, mas la antigua obsesión afloró al verle de nuevo, allí, en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado, alejado y triste, sintiéndose desangrar en tortuosa lentitud, esperar la muerte como máxima gracia. Parecía que nada había cambiado… ¡Qué equivocado estabas, Kyou¡Qué ciego estás¿No ves acaso que todo cambió¡Ya nada es como lo dejaste¿O es que tus ojos se quedaron tan ciegos que no puedes ver las cosas que no se ven, pero se sienten? Ya nada es igual…pues ahora el ángel te odia por abandonarlo ¿No lo ves¿No ves que sus ojos ya no brillan¿No ves que ya no tiene esperanza¿No ves que Dios acabó con su vida, a pesar de que por fin logró alejarse de él? Y no fuiste tú quien lo alejaste de quien lo estaba matando… fue aquella persona que su amor por él siempre ha gritado a los cuatro vientos. Caballero, has perdido a tu ángel. Lo has perdido por ser cobarde, por no admitir nunca que le amabas, por no ayudarlo cuando tu ayuda pidió, por no ver sus lágrimas de sangre, por nunca escuchar sus callados gritos de desesperación. Por tu cobardía has perdido a tu amor. No, caballero, ya nada es igual¿Ahora lo ves?

El sacralizado ser nunca supo de su amor, y era culpa del caballero, del orgulloso caballero que insistía en odiar a quien más amaba, que insistía en ser indiferente al dolor que le estaba matando, que insistía en no ver lo que para todos estaba allí.

Y el ratoncito entonces odió al gato… odió al caballero y el caballero se sentía morir lentamente en el desprecio de su amor. Ahogándose en el mar de indiferencia del único a quien deseaba hacer feliz, del único a quien estúpidamente alejó cuando le había ofrecido su mano. Y el caballero vivió en un tormento de indiferencia y frialdad, de desprecio y desdén.

Pero el gato sabía que el ángel era suyo, era suyo porque él le amaba más que a nada y más que nadie. Era suyo porque nadie soñaba con él como él lo hacía, nadie deseaba su compañía como él, ni nadie velaba taciturnamente el sueño.

El ángel ahora era suyo, porque así lo dictaba la ley del amoroso egoísta que apresa a quien ama. La ley del amoroso que ama con locura y pasión desbordadas, pero que jamás lo admite. El ratón ahora era del gato, el ratón le pertenecía por completo, porque el gato sabía que siempre eres de quien más te ama. Él lo haría suyo un día. Antes de que con la nevada frialdad el amor mismo lo acabara por matar de dolor. Antes de que se viese obligado a pedir la piedad de la tormenta de nieve. Antes de verse rodeado de la furia congelada.  
_  
_

El albo ahora era suyo, era cierto. El albo era suyo como lo podría ser el lejano Venus que brillaba en el firmamento oscuro. Era suyo en sus sueños de locura y éxtasis. Era suyo en su mente, pues sólo de esa manera podía alejar la soledad que abría sus sangrientas fauces intentando engullirlo.

Mas había que admitir que no tenía su amor. El albo era suyo porque él le amaba, sin embargo el ángel no sentía por él más que desprecio.

Finalmente, el caballero comprendió que los ángeles no pueden pertenecer a un humano. Porque el lugar de los ángeles está en el cielo, y ellos son divinos, y jamás un humano debe osar poner sus manos sobre la transparente piel, jamás un hombre debe desear manchar de pecado la pura inocencia. El ángel es de Dios.

El celestial chico siempre había estado lejano, donde el caballero no podía ver. En un lugar inalcanzable y lejano. Un lugar que el gato sabía que le estaba negado, como le estaba negado desear el amor de a quien Dios ama más.

Hoy, el gato lloraba por el ángel de alas rotas que pidió su ayuda, misma que negó.

Lloraba por el ángel que perdió sus sueños, sus ilusiones y dignidad ante un Dios cruel que le amaba más que a nadie, pero que simplemente se negaba a darle la deseada libertad. ¡Oh, pobre Dios! Si Él le hubiera entregado la libertad, el ratón habría permanecido a su lado siempre, por fin habría tenido el corazón que nunca había podido someter, pero hasta Él pierde a quien ama por temor a perderlo. Sólo pierdes algo cuando eres reacio a dejarlo… a quien se le niega su libertad muere en la lucha por conseguirla. Sólo pierdes a quien amas cuando lo amas tanto que lo dañas. Y, curiosamente, siempre dañamos más a quien amamos. ¡Oh, qué crueles son estas paradojas crudas¡Oh, pobre Dios, cuyo mayor error es amar a alguien con esa intensidad¡Oh, pobre, pobre ángel cuyo mayor pecado fue ser bello!

El caballero entendía, y lloraba ahora por jamás haber tenido el valor de luchar por quien siempre quiso y querría.

El caballero era cobarde. El caballero siempre tuvo miedo de amar…

De los ojos carmesí de un muchacho triste y arrepentido, brotaron perlas nacidas de la tristeza que caían sin destino, dirigidas a la nada.

El muchacho lloraba al caballero cobarde que jamás ayudó a su ángel. El muchacho lloraba al caballero que vivía triste y solo, odiándose por no haberse atrevido a amar.

Mientras tanto, al igual que dos almas atormentadas, el sol moría en el horizonte, su sangre tiñendo el cielo y regando los árboles del pequeño bosque donde un muchacho de cabellos besados por los rayos matinales y ojos de rubí lloraba sobre un tejado, viendo incansable a un melancólico ángel llorar lágrimas invisibles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-** "Puede uno amar sin ser feliz; puede uno ser feliz sin amar; pero amar y ser feliz es algo prodigioso.Puede uno amar sin ser feliz; puede uno ser feliz sin amar; pero amar y ser feliz es algo prodigioso."- Honoré de Balzac. **-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Pregunta¿Lo continúo? No sé si dejarla así... por otra parte, sólo la continuaré y/o seguiré escribiendo aquí ai alguien es tan amable de dejarme una notita, oh, vamos, no es difícil. Bien, gracias!!!!! Gracias quien leyó!!! **


End file.
